


Never Say Sorry

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: Clef受！Clef被攻！不是Kondraki！慎入！OOC有，看完之後可以幫GOC默哀（x
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 5





	Never Say Sorry

兩個人拋下剛剛拋錨的摩托車，逕自走向有些喧鬧的市區。

「你真的是、很白癡，」Kondraki有些悻然，開始後悔答應跟Clef一起出外勤的請求，他怎麼也沒想到這傢伙也跟Gerald一樣很會搞壞交通工具？「這台摩托車可是上面分下來的，你他媽把他搞壞——」

「又不只是我的錯，」Clef咕噥著，拉住他的手臂往人少的地方拖，這也是避免危險的作法，所以Kondraki沒有掙扎，「是他們不懂摩托車，牽車給我的人放錯油了。」他努力回想那時候Gerald是不是有經過才害修車的那人手滑，不過當他們發現人潮越來越多時幾乎沒時間思考，只好轉進一條無人的暗巷。

「...這什麼鬼地方、」Kondraki只覺得空間過於狹窄，不愉快的他抽開了自己的手臂，「人太多了，」Clef把背緊靠著牆爭取空間，幸好這條巷子還算乾淨，「...先躲著吧，反正事情處理完了，待會再送座標回去。」

此時他們鬆懈了，正扶著牆歇息的兩人沒有注意到上空伏藏的狙擊，兩枚高劑量的麻醉針高速劃破空氣正中他們脖頸，一陣刺痛過後才意識到有埋伏的他們只能無力的倒下。

* * *

「......」

首先映入他眼簾的是了無生趣的天花板，他轉動眼珠看看四周馬上發現他身處何處。

一間GOC的囚室。

Clef轉動手腕發現自己被固定在床上，轉頭發現自己的帽子和褲子還算整齊的被擺在床邊的櫃子上，心愛的溫徹斯特也被立在了櫃子旁，儘管那是伸手可得的距離，他現在卻沒有心思去思考怎麼離開。

一股燥熱和癢感中斷了他原本平緩的呼吸，冷空氣劃過他的雙腿時他才發現自己的下身已經被剝的一乾二淨，挺立的下身就這麼暴露在空氣中，酥軟的身體沒有力氣掙扎，雖然腦袋裡直覺是GOC那些賤人在他身上動了甚麼手腳卻沒有辦法停下自己染上性慾的喘聲。

而Kondraki被綁在門旁的一張椅子上，動了動手腕便感到繩子沒有完全束緊，雖然他應該馬上動手掙脫然後跟Clef快點逃離這個鬼地方，但是貼近牆壁使他聽到的腳步聲讓他不敢動作。

只見幾個穿著像是軍人的傢伙有說有笑地推開門走進來，Clef只消一秒便認出那是與他互看不順眼的幾個垃圾。

「...虧你們還記得我啊、」此時他的聲音虛軟的像是瀕臨死亡，「......放開我、」

「哈，你還是一樣天真，」幾張讓Clef很想一槍打穿的臉上扯著不安好心，「特工Ukulele，你居然認為我們會忘了你?」

其中一人脫下手上的戰鬥手套並拿出一管晶瑩的液體，「今天有你好受的、」說著便讓液體在手上流淌，「......強姦我?還真是不像、你們的作風...」Clef壓抑著喘息，看著那傢伙走近卻使他感到不安。

「...唔嗯──!操、!」當手指進入Clef的後穴時一陣有些不堪的快感使他繃起了身體，努力壓著自己的聲音，不確定為甚麼身體會如此躁動的他只能惡狠狠地瞪著另一個同樣上了他黑名單的特工，「嘿、他們給他打的那管藥效果不錯嘛，」他一邊說一邊往內探入，雖然給一個叛徒上潤滑液不是GOC這些特工的作風，不過帶有催情和抑制現實扭曲效果的那種就不一樣了，「...呼唔─、」當手指輾壓到敏點時他咬緊了下嘴唇，想盡辦法保持理智不讓快感打開他的喉嚨。

旁邊另外一個胸前鑲著徽章看似高階指揮官的傢伙的往床邊走去，伸出手惡意的碰觸Clef挺立已久的下身，「操──、!...唔、哈──!」猛烈的快感突然電擊著他的腦袋，無法壓抑的呻吟隨著前端濁液汩汩的流出，再加上後穴裡的攻勢他有種要射的錯覺，而覆在他勃起上的那隻手毫無技巧的替他手淫讓他的呻吟幾乎快要一口氣從喉嚨間全部傾瀉出來，「...不要、...唔嗯──、!」他拒絕這種因為藥物而帶來的快感，但是已經臣服於情慾的身體色情的扭動著希望能獲得更多，「再叫大聲一點啊、以前這張嘴不是很喜歡大聲講一些沒用的垃圾話嗎?」手指再一次的用力攻擊敏感點，過於強烈的快感讓他的意識崩壞了一瞬，眼角泌出生理性的淚液，「...哈──、!」藥物使他光是前戲就射在了一個自己討厭的人的手上，他厭惡人類這種會敗給本能的身體。

「呼唔...、」Clef無力只能喘息，他深深為現在的自己感到噁心，「那管藥是不是該大量生產啊、」一旁的人笑了起來，而這些Kondraki都看在眼裡，但是他不確定這些傢伙等會要幹嘛，在確認情勢到底有沒有利之前他只能氣憤的看著自己的...愛人，無助地被一群垃圾蹂躪。

他也不想，但現在只能等待。

「你以為結束了嗎?」戲謔的笑聲讓Clef一陣寒顫，蒙上水霧的異色瞳帶著敵意和尚未消退的情慾，抽出手指後那個人脫下褲子，已經完全勃起的一陣熾熱抵在Clef已經濕滑的穴口，「...你們不要太囂──哈、!」未完的咒罵被插入的動作遏止，一下便撞上他非常敏感的前列腺，「唔啊、太──!」他無法抑遏的呻吟和來不及吞下的唾沫流下嘴角，過度的刺激使他腦袋一陣暈眩，他們給他注射的藥劑和潤滑液的效果讓他的理智快要崩潰，「哈、這傢伙變成婊子了吧、」掛著邪惡笑容的傢伙使勁的往內裡撞，儘管只是些許的摩擦卻還是讓Clef忍不住喘息，因為藥物而非常敏感的身體又接近了痙攣的邊緣，「嗯、──！」 一陣抽插過後他又射了出來，但是身下的人顯然沒有要停下的意思，他也察覺到自己的勃起卻還是硬的像是還不夠一樣，「這張嘴堵上吧、講不出話會不會很不開心呢？」旁邊另一個態度輕浮的傢伙也解開自己的皮帶，不由分說就直接用自己的硬挺堵上Clef張著換氣的嘴，「唔、──！...呼嗯—！」突然竄入鼻腔的一股噁心讓他快要喘不過氣，他努力撐開唇瓣好讓空氣進入卻給予了惡人移動的空間，他壓著Clef的頭試著前後動一動，而他無處擺放的舌只能與前端交纏，從馬眼泌出的濁液沿著舌面流入他的口中，那股氣味使他很想一口用力咬下卻又因為身下持續的攻擊而無力行動。

「...哈唔──、！」又是一陣猛攻使他再次高潮，收緊的腸壁緊緊包覆著那根沒入到深處的硬挺，一陣滾燙進入他身體內部時他又感到噁心，但是這仍然不是結束，另外一種觸感的勃起又不講理的擠入他還在收縮的穴口，因為穴裡足夠濕潤使之一口氣撞進了更深的地方，精準的抵上他還未休息的前列腺，「...唔、！嗯──、！」快感如潮水般沖刷，又是一股滾燙直接噴進了他的嘴裡，有些腥臭的稠液順著喉嚨被吞嚥，幾滴濁白順著緋紅的臉頰流下，但是另一根碩大又闖開了他的唇瓣，不同的氣味卻一樣噁心的刺激他的腦門，這樣輪番的攻擊讓Clef快要昏迷，但是每一股觸電般的快意都使他不得不保持清醒應對。他努力轉動眼珠看向一旁的Kondraki，那股色情和無法保留的呻吟讓他覺得愧疚和羞恥，已經染上哭腔的嗓音又因為再一次的痙攣而拔高，「哈、！對...、對不──、嗯！」含糊不清的話語又因為高峰而斷斷續續，他只能再次仰起頭使快感攻錯自己脆弱的心理。

_Lily，對不起。_

_Kondraki，對不起。_

而這場景讓Kondraki硬了，但是這只是每個男人都會有的生理反應，湧入他心裡的還是極度的氣憤。就算今天他和Clef只是單純的同事他也不會見死不救，他畢竟不是那種沒有道德的人。

更何況現在Clef與他正在交往。

現在。Kondraki感到一陣惱火，這傢伙他媽是我的人。

於是他用力把手腕上挺，被漫不經心綁上的繩結不是太費力便被解開，然後快速的彎下身子解開綁在椅腳上的繩子。Kondraki看見總共五個人都對於侵犯Clef感到樂在其中，聽到那些笑聲就能感到他們並不把Kondraki當成一回事，完完全全的鬆懈下來。他輕手輕腳的起身，抽起被丟在一旁的西洋劍。

「哈、你在跟誰道歉啊?」幾個人都在喘息著，看著以前自大的特工示弱甚至狼狽的樣子讓他們感到得意，畢竟在他離開後生活也是一陣扭轉。  
「...該不會是旁邊這個傢伙吧、」  
「有可能啊，說不定Ukulele這個傢伙是個Gay?」

幾個人的調笑使Clef一陣惱怒，但是仍被堵上的嘴無法組織出甚麼傷人的話，要不是現在這種狀況他早就把這幾個弱小的特工一個個爆頭，「...唔、!」思緒紊亂的他猝不及防的又被射了一臉，小腹微微突起並湧上了十足的噁心感，但突然中斷的動作讓他疑惑的看向上方，用略矮的視線，他發現其中一個看著他自慰的傢伙突然倒下了。

「...甚麼、」Kondraki的西洋劍又倏地刺穿另一個人的喉嚨，幾下專業且精準的劍擊後所有人都在恍惚和驚慌中被刺中要害而死。

「......」Kondraki在突然運動後稍稍喘著氣，他其實沒想到這些會現實扭曲的特工們這麼好解決，對待自己的態度也相當鬆散，他突然能理解Clef為甚麼要跳槽來基金會了。

他回過神來在那堆屍體中翻找，抽出了鐐銬的鑰匙。

「嘿、還好吧、」Kondraki急忙上前解開固定著他手腕的鐐銬。Clef剛被蹂躪完的樣子著實使他有些心疼，淚液和白濁混合著在紅潤的臉頰上流動，因為汗水和精液濕潤的襯衫貼合著他算標準的身材並透出好看的線條，還未完全消退的情慾使他的陰莖依舊挺立，射出的精液濡濕了他的下體，大口換著氣的嘴有些許紅腫，估計他的後穴也差不多被幹的快要反裡做面、紅腫不已，異色的雙眼被水氣蒙蔽，身體酥軟的不能移動，「都解決了、可以走了，」Kondrak嘖嘖嘴，有些憂心的思考著是否要直接把他拉起來，但是手機的鈴聲響起打斷他的思緒，猶豫了一秒後還是接起了電話──他們居然沒有把通訊設備和定位器拿走?

真是把他們看扁了。Kondraki想。

「─喂、接電話的人是誰？」  
「我是、」  
「─Kondraki博士?」

另外一頭發出疑惑的鼻音讓Kondraki覺得好氣又好笑，不過他冷靜下來和基金會的職員通話，他估計是哪個發現不對勁的助理或甚麼的打來的電話。

「...對，是我、」  
「─太好了、我們追蹤你們的定位器發現不對勁、現在已經派機動特遣隊過去了，可以麻煩說明一下狀況嗎?」  
「...我們應該是被那個甚麼超自然組織抓過來他們的某個基地，不過我已經解決這裡的一些人，叫那一隊快一點。」  
「─已經到了，我們辦事你放心。」

在掛斷電話的同時一陣敲門聲讓Kondraki鬆了一口氣，他下意識的摸了摸夾在領口的小型定位器。

「裡面有人嗎?」  
「...我是Kondraki博士，需要的話我可以給你們我的ID卡。」  
「是，Kondraki博士您好，現在外面已被淨空，你們可以離開了，我們會掩護你們上直升機。」  
「...好。」

不過最大的問題還是要怎麼帶走Clef吧，Kondraki皺起了眉頭思考，先拿起擺在一旁的Clef的衣物和槍枝，最後他乾脆的決定撈起他的身子用抱的抱走，不是特別重但也不輕的體重讓他為自己有些年紀的腰椎默哀了一秒。

「唔嗯...、」突然一股力量撈起了Clef使他騰空，原先想掙扎逃開但是腰際的溫度讓他知道了他在某個人的懷抱裡，鼻頭貼上了寬實的肩膀，一股熟悉而令他安心的味道讓他放心的鬆懈自己的頭部。

這是Kondraki。他想著邊把頭靠了上去，「...Kon、」

「...你還好嗎?」Kondraki有些意外，在奔跑的過程中抱著一個人一起其實不是很好受，但他關心的語氣讓Clef覺得溫暖不少，「......還、還可以吧，」雖然體力不支，但是大腿的酸軟讓他沒有辦法就此睡去，「很好，我們要回去了。」

「...對不起。」無力的他吐出幾個他不常說的字，然後把自己交付給他的愛人。

* * *

「......」

這是他回到基金會的第八個小時，睡了一覺讓他有了點精神，Clef起身打理自己。 

「......要不要去吃點甚麼?」

這是他回到基金會度過的第一個下午，Kondraki主動的邀約讓他有點驚訝。

「...不了，我沒胃口、」  
「你整天半點東西都沒吃欸、」  
「沒差、」  
「靠、你再不吃點對身體、」

「不需要、！」

他大力的吼了一下，這個音量連Clef自己都嚇到了。

「......你就去一下咖啡廳吃點什麼吧。」Kondraki神色冷靜的說，儘管他的確也被嚇了一跳，「...就算你不去等一下Agatha也會把你趕過去的。」

來自Rights這個女人的關心就像母親一般的溫暖煩人啊。Kondraki想。

「......」Clef無奈的沒有出聲，靜靜的站了起來。

「......你平常不怎麼喝咖啡的。」Clef看似閒聊般的說，就算想著Kondraki平常在餐桌前咕噥著沒有酒水的樣子他還是笑不出來。

「...你也不會吃這麽苦的蛋糕。」Kondraki皺著眉頭看著Clef剛剛隨手拿的一片蛋糕，不過裹滿了可可粉的苦味蛋糕不太像他平常會吃的東西就是。

Clef沒有回話，他盯著自己沒有加糖的黑咖啡沈默不語。

「......Clef、」Kondraki不忍的說，「你該不會還在想昨天的事吧？」

他仍然沒有回答，羞恥和罪惡像磚塊一樣填滿他低落的心。

「...Alto Clef，你聽我說，」Kondraki站了起來，然後拉起了Clef不願移動的身體。

他順勢抬起Clef的下巴，然後做出他平常不太會主動做的事。

他給了Clef一個有些粗魯但真摯的吻。

「...唔、？」一股淡淡的咖啡香飄進了Clef的口腔，他瞪大了眼睛看著Kondraki卻覺得眼眶發熱，他們的舌交纏著，就像Clef可能不會懂的那樣，情侶那般的親暱熱情。

——不，他們的確是那種關係？

「......你、」這個吻讓Clef有些暈眩和驚喜，在那條銀絲牽過的軌跡後連著的是Kondraki的唇，他有些羞赧的看著Clef，然後慎重的拍上他的肩膀。

「你聽著，我不是那種會隨便責怪別人的人，」Kondraki認真的表情讓Clef覺得奇怪——他什麼時候這麼可愛了？但是這種體貼的關心他並不討厭，反而很喜歡，「你他媽不用再跟我說一聲對不起，因為都不是你的錯。」

「那全都是他們的問題。」Kondraki不放心的又加了一句，看著Clef迷濛的點了點頭他才稍稍鬆了口氣。

「還有、」他別過頭，「......我愛你。」

Clef看著在帽簷下的Kondraki緋紅的臉頰，他總算是坦率的講出自己的想法了。

於是他露出了平常的招牌笑容，難得他也坦率的笑了出來，然後向前埋進他的擁抱裡。

——Never say sorry.


End file.
